Vivian (I Love You So Much It's Killing Them)
Vivian (Alex Duncan) is the villainess of the 2016 short horror-comedy film, I Love You So Much It's Killing Them (release date February 27, 2016). She was a successful head accountant for an insurance company, with her backstory revealing she was also a lifelong serial killer. History The film's opening had Vivian recounting how she was "different" as a child, highlighting how one of her three role models was Jeffrey Dahmer and she grew up with three passions: mathematics, accounting, and brutally killing random people for sport. Vivian's first (shown) murder was of a random boy she pushed into the path of a school bus, with the young girl walking away smiling. At age 28.3, Vivian detailed her successful accounting career and how she received a 2.33% wage increase per quarter. It was also shown that the evil Vivian continued her habit for random murder, as shown by her calculated her monthly spendings as what she used for "murder" and "non-murder" and a flashback to her bludgeoning a woman to death with a tire iron. As for how she covered her tracks, Vivian stated that she used statistics to avoid being caught, as she made sure never to return to the scene of a murder or kill someone 4.2 miles away from her home, while also noting that 98.67% of authenticated serial killers were men. Events The film's present events have Vivian developing a crush on employee Alex, highlighting the two things that she felt made him perfect were his hobby of studying professional baseball statistics and the infinity symbol tattoo he had on his arm. After fantasizing about Alex while drowning a man in a bathtub, Vivian returned home and watched a police briefing about the murders she'd committed, becoming irritated at the assumption that the serial killer was a man. Vivian then became intrigued after seeing a watch commercial stating that a man needed one to be a real man, prompting her to kill a man who had the same brand of watch, slitting his throat with a knife and taking the watch from his body to give to Alex as an anonymous gift. While doing so, Vivian displayed a worry about the fact that changing her MO put her at a greater risk of being caught. Despite her fears, however, Vivian began killing people in order to continue giving Alex gifts he would like, even using a crossbow to kill a young girl in order to get him Girl Troop cookies. Vivian's actions eventually caught up to her when she was caught by a police officer after stabbing a woman to death to steal a tablet for Alex, though the officer came to the assumption that Vivian had simply stumbled across the murder scene, allowing Vivian to avoid arrest. Realizing that she had come too close to being caught, Vivian finally mustered the courage to ask Alex out to dinner. During the date, Vivian brought up what had attracted her so strongly to Alex, only for him to reveal (to Vivian's quiet dismay) that he only used the stats to pick names for his fantasy football league and had only gotten the infinity tattoo for an ex-girlfriend. After getting their food, Vivian confessed to Alex her intense affection for him, even to the point of revealing how she had killed several people for him (noting that she had killed 23 people in total). However, Alex failed to comprehend what Vivian was telling him and told her that he preferred to keep things casual between them, much to Vivian's heartbreak. After turning down Alex's offer to go back to his place to have sex, Vivian left the restaurant, and was later shown watching a news report that revealed that Vivian retaliated against Alex by framing him for her killing spree. The police came to believe Alex was the culprit due to him having the items Vivian stole from her victims (which they believed to be trophies), with a reporter revealing that Vivian's murder spree was so high that she'd even caused Idaho to go from the 28th safest state to live to being the 29th. As she was watching the news report, Vivian was shown sharpening a kukri sword and lamenting that while Alex was not the right guy for her, she believed love would come in go and that the important was to "do the things that make you happy". As she restated that what made her happy (mathematics, accounting, and murder), the evil Vivian approached a man she had tied up and gagged before using her sword to kill the man, with the film ending as she slashed at the man with her weapon. Trivia *As a child, Vivian is played by Amelia Lyttle. Quotes *"Growing up, most girls looked up to Jennifer Aniston, Hilary Clinton, and the Spice Girls. But I was different. My heroes were Albert Einstein, Isaac Newton....and the Milwaukee cannibal Jeffrey Dahmer. There were three things I truly loved in this world: mathematics, accounting....and brutally killing random people for sport." (Vivian's opening lines, revealing herself as a deranged serial killer) *"Blaming another sociopathic man. Look, I don't lug 60 pound garbage bags of human limbs to the dump's incinerator for some dude to take all the credit." (Vivian's inner monologue rant about the assumption that her crimes were being committed by a man) *"Love is gonna come and go. What's important is to do the things that make you happy. And for me, that's always been mathematics, accounting....and watching the life leave a person's eyes as you're staring straight into them." (Vivian's final words of the movie before killing her latest victim) Gallery Young Vivian Murder.png|Vivian after killing her (known) first victim Vivian2.png Vivian Glare.png Videos Category:2010s Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Child Murderer Category:Crossbow Category:Glasses Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murder: Drowning Category:Murder: Severed Jugular Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Psychotic Category:Sadist Category:Serial Killer Category:Sociopath Category:Sword Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Karma Houdini